


【贺红】甜担4.2 孕期play

by Cong_bao_de_cong_yuan



Category: 19天
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cong_bao_de_cong_yuan/pseuds/Cong_bao_de_cong_yuan
Kudos: 33





	【贺红】甜担4.2 孕期play

#上山上山，彻夜狂欢#

贺天的本意，原本只是带着爱意的亲吻，却不料勾得莫关山信息素爆发。

是可忍，alpha不能忍，贺天的气血翻涌，空气中的味道很香，让他忍不住想汲取更多。

一瞬间，贺天信息素的味道将他的Omega包裹。

贺天就着单膝跪地的姿势，低下头，将吻覆盖在刚才的位置，湿软的触感沿着莫关山的脚踝向上，直直的传到了他被T恤遮盖的隐秘之处。

莫关山感觉到混着他信息素的液体，正从他身体深处的腔体中快速的涌出，像是刚刚喷发的熔岩，烫得他能清晰地感受到它们的路径。涌出的液体所到之处，点起了一片又一片的火，烧的他体温身高。他在座椅上轻轻一动，微不可查的收缩了着自己的小穴，像是在阻止自己的欲望。

那里……那里明明还在孕育着他们的孩子啊……

这个认知让莫关山羞耻不已，他没办法再忍受贺天这样的亲吻和时不时抬起来望着他的眼神。莫关山试图收回自己放在贺天膝头的脚。

不料，贺天好像看穿了他的意图，将莫关山的脚踝紧紧的抓住，抬起，放在了自己的左肩上。

贺天微微侧头，沿着脚踝那处向上，有一搭没搭的轻吻。他吻的很轻柔，莫关山却觉得这人好像是一只在攻攻城略地的兽，一步一步的将自己纳入他的领地。

不知道什么时候，贺天原本挺直的上身越来越朝莫关山倾斜，那爱意的吻，也变得越发的有攻击性，他张开嘴，用唇舌吮吸着莫关山的大腿内侧。那里敏感的软肉，因为贺天的舔弄而紧张得轻轻跳动。

莫关山恨自己的色欲熏心，明明快被拆吃入腹，却没办法从中抽身。这样的贺天太好看了。红润的嘴唇和舌头，在自己的身上一点点划过，眼睫毛随着动作而颤动，这个角度的狗鸡太色情了，色情又好看，让他招架不住。

他最无法招架的，是贺天的直接。

贺天终于来到了莫关山的城下，他用鼻子蹭了蹭莫关山还沾着湿气的大腿内侧，“毛毛今天的内裤，真可爱。”

说罢，将莫关山的两只脚向后一扯，把他两只修长的腿架在自己的肩头。

莫关山只觉得身体忽然失重向下滑，整个人陷在了椅子里。原本被他藏起来的臀部，此时来到了椅子的边缘，柔软的两坨，一半悬空；他不得不用两只手撑住椅子，来平衡自己的身体。这样的姿势，门户大开，莫关山的城门快要失守了。

他觉得自己汹涌的情欲马上就要被发现了，莫关山陷在了两人信息素的交融里，他能感受到贺天的轻笑的呼吸，喷在他硬挺起帐篷的下体上；他能感受到贺天舔过了那个肉头；他能感受到贺天带着温度的手，将他的内裤向下扯了一半；他还看到贺天抬起头注视着他的眼睛；他听到房间里响起贺天好听的声音：

“好多水，自己脱。”

…………

贺天的舌头舔过那两个乖巧的囊袋，挂着晶莹液体的肉头受不住刺激的轻轻地弹动，下面的小嘴因为感受到了贺天的温度而翕张。

莫关山的大腿根部一片泥泞，Omega的身体自动分泌的润滑液混合着贺天的口水，随着贺天的舔弄，糊了贺天一脸，糊满了莫关山的下身。

莫关山的手指紧紧地扣在椅子的边缘，他不自觉的向下挺送自己的身体，两坨绵软被贺天握在手中，他快要无法维持自己的平衡了。

“唔……”忽然之间，贺天高热的口腔包裹住了他的肉头，Omega的那处很少经受这样的刺激，莫关山瞬间收紧了双腿，夹住了贺天的头，试图阻止贺天的动作，那人却坏心眼的用舌头顶开红润的马眼。

“啊哈……不………不要……”Omega的腔体在叫嚣着渴望，一股一股的热液浇湿了办公椅。

意乱情迷中，传来贺天含着自己下体的含糊的声音，“毛毛，放松点。”

莫关山乖顺的点点头，张开自己夹着贺天的双腿，那空虚的小穴一张一翕，泛着湿润的光亮，像一道美丽的风景线展露在贺天眼前。

贺天伸进一根手指，莫关山那处瞬间紧紧的吸附上来，虽然已经湿的一塌糊涂但是几个月没有用过的私处还是有些紧。贺天不敢怠慢，可他的Omega已经陷在了情欲里。

“啊……嗯……”莫关山紧咬着牙，闭着眼睛，却无法阻止自己声音的泄出。他的身体诚实地扭动，小穴不停地向下送，吃着贺天的手指头。

操，真的要忍不住了。贺天的下体硬的发痛，他一只手扯下了自己的家居服，将自己的硬物释放出来，又耐着性子伸出第二只手指给莫关山扩张。

红发的Omega无法忍受贺天的手指压过自己的敏感点，在内壁的褶皱处扣弄，他不顾羞耻的释放着自己的信息素，以期他的alpha能够早日让他解脱，忍了几个月的私房话从身体里溢出：

“要……要你……”

贺天直起身，一只手将莫关山搂在自己怀里，用嘴巴吮吸着着莫关山因为怀孕而涨大的乳房，一只手在莫关山的身下抽动。

莫关山被上下夹击，快感频频上升，但始终无法到达释放的点，他想要贺天的阴茎贯穿他的身体。

莫关山低下头，顾不上羞耻，贴着贺天的耳朵说，“小狗鸡他爸……操我……”

一瞬间，莫关山腾空，被贺天抱了起来，两人转换了位置，莫关山两只脚向外岔开，t恤不知道什么时候被贺天扒掉，整个人光溜溜的跪坐在贺天的怀里。

贺天的大肉棒抵在莫关山湿漉漉的菊穴上，传递着一阵阵的热度。贺天两只手将莫关山雪白的臀肉掰开揉捏，肉棒拍打着莫关山的臀缝，灵活的舌头舔舐着莫关山硬而敏感的乳头。

莫关山耐不住，一只手摸上贺天的肉棒，那凶器脉络分明，坚硬而烫手，即便如此，莫关山依然扶着贺天的肉棒，抵在自己身后的小嘴处，颤颤巍巍的向下坐。

贺天将莫关山的手拿开，环在自己的脖子上。双手扶在莫关山的腰胯上，夺回主动权，一鼓作气将下身深深的挤进莫关山的身体内部。

因为莫关山怀孕，贺天抽动得很小心，耐着性子在莫关山的敏感点上一一碾过。习惯粗暴性爱的莫关山无法满足，在贺天的怀里扭动着，肿大的乳头在贺天的胸前左右的蹭。

贺天一只手拍打着莫关山的臀部，发出啪啪的声响，一只手将莫关山绵软的臀部向外掰，更加用力的顶弄着莫关山体内的凸起。

“啊……贺天……啊……”Omega的生殖腔因为怀孕而关闭，却比往常更加敏感。莫关山在贺天快速的抽动下快感不断累积，囊袋收缩，身后的小穴紧紧的绞着贺天的肉刃，一只手扶在贺天的胸上浪叫着：

“快……要到了……啊……”贺天狠狠的挺身，戳进了莫关山紧窄的肉缝，关闭的生殖腔敏感而刺激，莫关山快速的抖动，一股股白浊从硬挺许久的肉身前段喷出，落在莫关山显怀而突起的肚子上，带着莫关山身体内的温度落在贺天的胸前。

贺天却不放过不应期的莫关山，粗大的肉棒还扎在莫关山的体内顶弄。高潮过后，莫关山承受不住贺天的攻势，泄过之后，整个人和阴茎一起软了下来。他挂在贺天的身上，随着贺天的动作发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

莫关山的湿热减少了进入的阻力，狭窄的通道比最初松软不少，变得方便进出。他将龟头卡在入口，又斜着向上戳进莫关山的甬道，撞在莫关山的前列腺上。

“不……不要了……”

贺天一只手印在莫关山的肚子上，下身却在快速的向上耸动，一下又一下狠狠地撞击着莫关山的敏感点。

“毛毛，怀着孩子，你羞不羞。嗯？”

被操的失神的莫关山全没了平时那股子很劲儿，只能嘤嘤的哭，不住的摇着头求饶。

但是坏心眼儿贺天缺没有打算放过他，“舒服吗？这里？还是这里？”贺天堪堪抽出，又换着角度怼进去。

莫关山觉得身体不受控制地抖，一股又一股快感在累积着快要宣泄，他害怕这种失控的快感，抱紧了贺天。

“………啊………不………快………”

几个快速的冲刺，贺天几个月的欲望终于射出，喷洒在莫关山生殖腔的出口，刺激的莫关山再一次到达了高峰。

一些温热的液体，从莫关山软掉的龟头处淋淋滴落在办公椅上。。。

莫关山终于呜呜的哭出了声，瘫倒在了贺天的怀里。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
几天后，莫关山路过书房，听到贺天在打电话，

“嗯……对，送一个老板椅来……皮质的，大点，软一点的。”

他羞脸一红，砰地摔上了书房的门。

“妈的狗鸡，不要脸。”


End file.
